A Castle for Two
by BusyLovingChipmunks
Summary: Deep in the woodlands, in the home of a human family unknown, Ether and Vayle find sweet unity in the peaceful times before their most bitter and perilous adventure.


_**~* A Castle for Two *~**_

Ether pushed Vayle against the plastic wall, kissing him sweetly as she held his sides and brushed her belly against his. She was a bit taller than him, so it was an easy matter to nudge his chin up so that he could get to the sensitive skin of his neck, pinching it gently in her teeth and nibbling along his jaw line. The chipmunk shivered and moaned, a clearly audible reward for her efforts.

Kissing and tugging at each other's black fur, Ether leaned to nibble and bite at Vayle's neck. The chipmunk's claws gripped her shoulders in response as he pushed against her; Ether ignored the member touching her inner thigh. The last thing she wanted to do was embarrass him when he was doing such a fine job for their first intimate moment together. It was thoroughly exciting to let the inexperienced chipmunk do what he wanted without knowing what to expect.

As she continued to kiss, Vayle's paws slid from her shoulders to her chest, deciding to feel for her small breasts through the thick tufts of fur that covered them. Ether hesitated for a moment, surprised, before deciding that she not only enjoyed but respected the chipmunk's boldness.

Vayle loved the feel of Ether's body: strong, thick, and very soft under his paws. As her teeth nibbled at his neck, he continued to explore the feminine beauty of her chest before sweeping his claws down the silky fur of her tummy. Ether paused, making soft noises and shuddering as he passed her navel. He looked her in the eyes, turning his head inquisitively.

"Sorry," she whispered with a bit of a blush, "That tickled."

Her mate smiled and kissed her pink nose, traveling over her violet eye and down to her shoulder in a series of nibbles and pecks. Holding her sides, Vayle allowed Ether to feel his own chest as she returned the kisses. She tried pulling at his ear and planting a few nibbles along his cheeks and jaw, her whiskers tickling Vayle's nose as she did so.

Feeling brave and a bit cheeky, Vayle slid his paws around Ether's hips, petting the base of her tail and caressing the smooth curves of her bottom. The chipette was amused and a little annoyed, but managed to ignore the paws feeling over her rear end, until Vayle impishly grabbed her hindquarters. He squeaked as Ether bit him hard on the neck. The chipette giggled after he moved his paws. She glared at him with narrowed eyes and a scrunched nose in a playful look of annoyance.

"Oh aren't you just smiling like an idiot," she whispered amusedly.

Vayle grinned at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Well I'm your idiot now, aren't I?" he said.

"And I love it so far."

"I can tell. You're…warm."

"I'll show you warm, boy…"

Ether wrapped her arms around Vayle's middle and pressed her chest and tummy against his, pushing him against the wall and hugging him tightly. Her petite paws stroked his silver stripes and traveled to his backside, where she tugged at his bushy tail and felt his firm rear end. He smiled, blushing, and nuzzled her neck, allowing her to explore. It was only fair, after all. Satisfied and secretly impressed, Ether pulled back to kiss him.

The chipmunk's confidence was growing, and his mate could feel it in every touch. He returned her kiss, and kissed her deeper than she'd ever felt before. Closing her eyes, Ether let Vayle's lips pull and press into hers until she could barely catch a breath. Their whiskers brushed together, their tails relaxed, and for a few long minutes the two chipmunks reveled in each other's sweet love until their hearts pounded and their bodies were heated and marvelously aroused.

To her own amazement, it was Ether who had to admit defeat. She turned her head to gasp for breath, blissfully dizzy and more excited than ever. Vayle continued, pulling her close so he could press his lips and teeth into her flushed neck from her clavicle to her ear, earning a series of moans that echoed loudly through the dollhouse.

Her mate enjoyed every sound, searching with his lips to find anything he could use to turn up Ether's volume. Pulling and love-biting aggressively, Vayle could feel Ether grabbing handfuls of fur on his back, moaning into his ear. It was a sweet song that let him know he was doing a fine job.

Vayle laid a curious paw on Ether's wiggling tummy, and surprised the chipette more than ever when he slowly eased it down to her most private parts. She trembled and sighed, resisting the urge to pull away from his palm. Smiling proudly at the chipmunk's newfound courage, she remained still, quickly deciding that she liked the unfamiliar touch.

The chipmunk immediately adored the feel of Ether's nether regions. It was warm, damp, and far softer than he expected. Even as he cupped his paw around her entrance, he could feel the chipette tensing and shivering. Vayle dared to rub it gently, only to earn a few uniquely delighted moans and sighs from his beautiful mate. Unable to help himself, he found the opening between her soft, flushed petals and gently tested it with a finger.

"Curious, aren't you?" Ether whispered in his ear, easing her knees apart.

"Very…"

"Go ahead."

Biting his lip, Vayle tenderly slid his finger into Ether's passage as gently as he could manage. Warm droplets ran down his wrist and fell to the plastic floor as he felt his way inside, swallowing nervously. His anxiousness disappeared when he looked up at Ether's face and saw an expression of calm; her eyes closed, ears relaxed, breathing through an open mouth as her head leaned back. It was a look of peace and enjoyment, and Vayle realized he had nothing to fear. Ether sighed blissfully as he explored her intimate parts.

Feeling inside, he found a soft tunnel that wrapped his finger in tight, wet walls that felt like slick silk. When he moved it, Ether would briefly squeeze a little more. It was a pleasure she'd never been able to experience. Every movement felt good to her, and it was so amazingly easy that Vayle found himself both excited and encouraged. As he wiggled his finger, Ether began to sigh and moan again.

"How does that feel, Jewels?" he asked.

"Ah…good, really good…"

"Want more?"

"Oh yes…"

Vayle held Ether closer to him and buried his face in her neck. He pushed a second finger into her and felt deeper inside, twisting and curling them to the girl's delight. Ether stood high on her toes, moaning and flexing her hips.

"Ah!" she gasped, "Alright, okay, okay…"

"Ether?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." Vayle kissed her sweetly again and pulled away his paw, wiping it on his hip before hugging his mate tightly, "And I could never ask for anything better than being your mate. Thanks for saying yes."

"I'm yours, Vayle," Ether whispered. She gave Vayle a sweet smile he had never seen before. "Take me."

"I'm going to."

"With this?"

Vayle tensed as Ether tenderly grabbed his excited member, staring him in the eyes as she took the chance to explore his length. She noted his size, realizing that it was much more firm than she'd expected. The chipette started giggling as her mate blushed shyly.

"Th-that's the plan…" he stammered, but Ether silenced him with a kiss. A whimper escaped him as she tickled his member with her little claws.

"Sounds great to me…"

The chipmunk allowed her to explore him as he returned her kiss, letting her gentle paw stroke him lovingly. Ether paused when the chipmunk started to shudder and moan softly.

"Come on," she whispered, "Let's find somewhere softer than this old toy house."

Ignoring his pounding heart, Vayle followed his mate as she scurried over to the dollhouse window and hopped out, landing nimbly on the toy monster truck below despite her trembling legs. The chipmunk leapt out after her- only to trip over the knotted tissue rope. With a yelp he fell from the window, bouncing off the toy truck before tumbling onto Ether.

The chipette's helpless giggles quickly turned into laughter as the chipmunk struggled to untangle from the pile of tissues. He squirmed on top of her, tugging and pulling at the paper, but only managed to wrap himself up tighter.

"Sorry, sorry…" he muttered, embarrassed. Still giggling, Ether reached up and clawed at the tissue, ripping it away until she revealed Vayle's black fur.

"You're a total klutz, you know that?" she smiled.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I like it."

Looping a piece of tissue around Vayle's head, Ether tugged him down for a kiss. All worries of embarrassment were lost from the chipmunk's mind in an instant. He took her up in his arms, cradling her body as best he could. It was impressive, as her body was taller and thicker than his own.

"So, my brave hero," Ether said, poking his nose, "Where are you taking me?"

Vayle quickly spotted the perfect place: a pile of children's blankets lying by a tall window in a beam of silvery blue moonlight. He hopped onto the pile and helped Ether up so that she could sit by his side, staring out from above the low windowsill. Lightning bugs twinkled outside as they drifted over the black silhouette of the forest, behind which the final splashes of indigo twilight were fading into the horizon.

"It's a…beautiful night, isn't it?" he smiled, scooting closer to his mate. Ether took him by the shoulders and swung around, looking him in the eyes as she sat on his lap. The chipmunk shuddered, surprised, as his mate wrapped her arms around him.

"I'll show you how beautiful it can be," she whispered. She pushed Vayle down on the blankets and pounced on him, sealing his lips with kisses.

Pinned on his back, Vayle's heart began to pound again. He grasped Ether's head and returned as many of her kisses as possible, but the chipette's loving aggression was wonderfully overwhelming. Taking his paws in hers, Ether pinned back his arms and moved to straddle his hips. Now Vayle felt surrounded, covered, more secure than he ever had before.

Ether finally paused, allowing them both to catch their breath. Leaning back, she took time to let Vayle soak in the image of his new mate. Her beautiful black fur shimmered like oil in the silver moonlight, emphasizing the soft feminine curves of her little body. Her left eye glittered blue as a sunlit lake; her right shone violet from a split in the long hair that fell over her face. The strands of her messy ponytail wreathed her head, the black fur standing in stark contrast to the light that was cast onto her from the window.

Calm and confident, Ether allowed him all the time he needed to look her over. She enjoyed watching the little changes in his expression: hints of admiration, wonder, and surprise in his eyes made her feel all the better about herself.

"Vayle?" she whispered, squeezing his paws.

"Yes, Jewels?"

"All these years, I just couldn't imagine it might be you. I mean, I always expected we'd find more people like us, you know? And you were just like a brother to me."

"I've felt it for a long time, Ether," Vayle smiled, "You seemed like a sibling too at first, and then a great friend, but none of that was enough. You know me. I just…couldn't find it in me to tell you. It, well, scared me. I knew you would've said no."

"But I didn't, nut-head," Ether giggled.

"I know."

"Do you regret waiting?"

Vayle smiled up at her.

"No, I don't…because I have you…right here…right now…and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I'm ready for you, Vayle!" Ether laughed. She snuck a glance between their bodies. "And it looks like you're ready, too."

Vayle remained still, suddenly feeling anxious. "Um…Ether? What if it hurts you? I've always worried about…you know…"

"Well, it's pretty big."

The chipmunk blushed so deeply his nose was briefly invisible to his fur.

"E-Ether!"

Ether laughed as she bent over to quiet him with a kiss, and for a few long moments the house echoed with the soft sounds of their tender loving. Feeling over her smooth gray stripes, Vayle held her close to him and gave back as much as he took, leaving the chipette happy and dizzy with excitement. Their bushy tails waved behind them.

Pausing, Ether caught Vayle sneaking a glance downwards. She promptly sat down on him, making sure her soft nethers were pushed against his. Grinning cheekily at her mate, she resumed the passionate kissing, which turned to sensuous nibbling. Vayle slid an eager paw through the black fluff of her chest to grasp the soft breasts beneath; Ether quietly moaned her enjoyment as she pecked at the chipmunk's neck.

Out of breath, the chipette finally raised up, staring down into Vayle's yellow and green eyes. They panted together, enjoying the sights of each other's faces for a moment. The tip of Ether's ponytail tickled Vayle's nose as she rose up on her knees and leaned closer to him. Vayle looked down at the beautiful moonlit curves of her ample thighs and tummy, all joining gracefully at her nethers.

"Are you ready?" she whispered, grasping his shoulders, "Because tonight, you're mine, sweetheart."

"I've been ready for you, Jewels," Vayle replied, "For a very long time."

"The wait's over," the chipette said sweetly, reaching down to touch Vayle with one tender paw. Vayle trembled as she lifted his member and lowered until his tip was pushing gently against her opening.

"I love you, Ether," the chipmunk whispered, trembling with excitement. He reached up to take his mate's hand, and squeezed it gently.

"I love you, too, Vayle," Ether replied, smiling eagerly.

The lovers stared into each other's eyes as the chipette widened her stance and took a deep breath. Ether slowly lowered, pressing until she could feel her mate begin to ease through her outer petals and into the sweet passage within.

Ignoring the few twinges of pain in her virgin walls, she lifted up and lowered again, eagerly welcoming more of Vayle into her love canal.

Marveling at the untold sensations that rippled through him, Vayle stretched his limbs and sighed in utter delight. He held Ether's paw tighter and stared up at her in fascination, watching her cheerful expression slowly melt into one of timid bliss and enjoyment. Only when her thighs touched his hips did he realize his entire length was buried firmly in his mate's body.

Ether loved the inner pressure, newly born feelings of warmth and excitement blossoming in her tummy and spreading to her extremities. She closed her eyes and rocked her hips back and forth, her thrilled breaths growing heavier. Leaning back, the chipette allowed a long, loud moan of pleasure that echoed through the empty house as she quickened her movements.

It was music to Vayle's ears. Pinned under his lover, he shuddered from head to toe, his bushy tail wagging excitedly along with Ether's. Vayle was overcome by her softness and beauty. He held her hips as she swayed and rocked, enjoying her strength. Every thrust and grind brought fresh waves of excitement rushing from their groins to spread through their entire bodies. It was a moment of sensuality that swept away any hint of embarrassment or hesitation.

Ether grasped Vayle's shoulders tighter and looked into his eyes, her narrowed gaze glinting with impish lust. She bent forward until their noses almost touched and danced her hips around until she found a wonderful angle. The lovers' heaving breaths met as they moaned and gasped, pleasure burning within them like a fire. Vayle was silenced by his mate's lips, until she was forced to pull away and release a smooth moan of delight.

Rain pattered against the window as wispy clouds moved in to hide the moon. Shadows swept like wraiths over the lovers, hiding them in darkness till only the glint of their eyes was visible, then pulled away to bask them in romantic silver light once again. As Ether moaned, a hushed peal of thunder echoed outside.

"Are we…causing that" Vayle whispered as his mate bent and moved happily above him.

"Heh…we might be…" she breathed, waving her tail happily. "You can take…a lot for your first time…you know that?"

"So…can you."

"Ah well…you know me." Ether said, leaning over Vayle so she could pin him back by his wrists, "I like a challenge."

"You are a challenge, Jewels-"

Ether's kiss muted him. The chipette moved her little body like a dancer, swaying and thrusting to earn dozens of groans and sighs from her partner, past the barrage of deep kisses she planted to his face and lips. She worked her inner tunnel wonderfully around his member, creating sensations the chipmunk had never dreamed of experiencing.

Once more Vayle found himself overwhelmed. Ether was aggressive but compassionate, keeping him on edge while avoiding intimidating him, offering her best but holding back just enough to make him want her even more.

His view was gorgeous. Ether's face hovered over his, contorting into all manner of silly and joyful expressions, wreathed by her fallen ponytail and disheveled bangs. He glanced down, over the soft mounds of her breasts as they hung freely under the cover of her black tufted fur, to where their bodies were joined together in love by the most private of parts. A shadow washed over them from the window, and for a moment all he could see was the shine of Ether's violet and blue eyes until the light returned to silhouette her in hushed beauty. She was like a creature from fantasy to him.

The look of awe in his eyes was enough for Ether. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and took on a steady pace, allowing Vayle to touch her chest, belly, and hips. His hardness was amazing to her. Warmth rose from where it penetrated her body and swept through her like a wildfire, her heart pounding like a wild drum. Inside her, it was an intimidating but comfortable pressure, and the chipette quickly learned how to handle the pleasure of both herself and her mate.

She glared narrowly at Vayle, smiling as his hands slid around to feel her backside. He grinned sheepishly back at her, his claws tickling her a bit as he explored the strength of her smooth cheeks. The chipette bucked her hips rapidly a few times, and Vayle gasped and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket beneath him.

"Ah!" he said, gritting his teeth in pleasure as he smiled up at her, "Come on, girl. Give me your best."

Ether grinned wordlessly back at him, planting her knees firmly to Vayle's sides, and closed her eyes. She swiftly picked up speed until her lower body was thrusting and gliding at a steady, rapid pace. The chipette could feel her heat rising, the moans of her and her mate growing gradually louder, their hearts pounding faster in unison, until their voices drowned out the sound of the gentle storm that was growing outside.

So overcome by waves of delight, Vayle took a moment to realize that Ether's moans had risen to cries, and she was taking him into her body with increasing vigor, her eyes shut in a beautiful trance. She suddenly sat down on him hard, her inner walls squeezed him, and her whole little body shook from head to tail. Choked cries echoed loudly through the house as the chipette reveled in her climax. At that exact moment, lightning lit the night sky and turned the lovers into silhouettes for a fraction of a second, quickly followed by a round of rolling thunder.

Ether released a loud sigh of relief and laid down over Vayle, her slender body trembling slightly from the force of her peak. The chipmunk smiled at the heavy breaths against his neck, stroking his mate's striped back.

"Finished, Jewels?" he whispered.

"Not until you are," Ether gasped.

"Well, I'm not."

The chipette was surprised. "After all that, you're still…?"

"Yep," Vayle beamed.

"I've got me a good one."

Vayle laughed and pushed her back so he could look her in the eyes. They were shinier than before, glazed by tears of bliss.

"I'm not through with you yet, sweetheart," he cooed.

"Come up here and get me, then, nut-head."

Ether squealed with silly glee as Vayle grabbed her shoulders and hopped up from under her, tossing her on her back with all the gentle roughness of a caring lover. He sat on her to pin her hips and held back her arms as he kissed her as deeply as he could manage. Weak from her exertion, Ether was soon wiggling for air and laughing past her dizziness.

Moving from her lips to her neck, Vayle nipped and pulled longingly at her tender skin, stroking her silken belly with a wayward paw. He ran his fingers through the thick fur of her chest until he found her soft little breast, grasping it gently. Ether huffed softly as he rubbed her hidden nipple with a thumb.

"Oh, something else you like," he whispered. Ether simply hummed in response, her eyes closed peacefully.

Nibbling his way down her neck and collar, Vayle buried his nose in the fluff of her chest and found her other teat with his lips. His partner tensed and stretched beneath him as he sucked and nibbled gently on her tender spot, squeezing Ether's other breast gently with his free paw. The chipette moaned delightfully and pushed her tummy against him, loving the pleasure. A squeak escaped her lips as Vayle's teeth suddenly nipped her. She shoved him away, laughing breathlessly.

"Okay, okay," she giggled, "Easy there, tiger…"

Vayle grabbed her shoulders with his claws and whispered teasingly in her ear, "Roar." He moved his paws to her cheeks and kissed her, locking his lips with hers until she was grabbing handfuls of his chest fur and moaning into his mouth. The chipette endured, dizzily returning his kisses to the best of her ability.

Curling his back, Vayle shoved his hard member flat against his mate's warm nethers. Ether gave up immediately, turning her head and releasing a soft cry. The chipmunk nibbled aggressively into her exposed neck and shoulder, trailing love-bites behind her furry jaw until he felt his mate shudder underneath him. Vayle relaxed his abdomen, leaving her private areas burning with unsatisfied desire.

Ether held Vayle's cheek against hers and breathed heavily into his ear. He waited a couple minutes for her to finally speak.

"You're good," she giggled, tugging at his messy tufted hair.

"Am I?" he asked.

"I really did pick a good one," she stated happily. The chipette rubbed her knees together uncomfortably. "Well?"

"Well what?" Vayle asked, grinning down at her.

Ether wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged him down until their pink noses touched, their faces indiscernible in the dark except for their glittering colorful eyes.

"Come on and finish it, boy," she whispered.

Vayle grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs back so he could lay between them. His furry body blanketed Ether's, making her feel both protected and vulnerable at the same time. Biting her lip, she tried to sneak a glance between her legs, where Vayle was resting against her soft opening. He let her look, nuzzling her cheek with his own.

"You know what I want, Jewels," he said. Ether smiled impishly at him and wrapped her legs around his body, crossing her feet over his back.

Vayle leaned back and laid a hand on her middle, looking her right in the eyes as he slowly swung his hips forward. With a gentle push, he felt Ether's moist petals fold open to reveal the wonderful passage within. He eagerly thrust deeper, resisting the urge to close his eyes so he could watch the face of his mate.

Ether's cheeky expression slowly melted into one of hushed bliss, leaning her head back to moan comfortably. She reflexively reached up to grab the fluff of Vayle's chest, so he held her arm lovingly and treated her to another deep push.

Staring past her tousled bangs at the dark ceiling above, Ether took a moment to enjoy the pressure within her, her mate's hardness fitting perfectly into the soft folds of her inner tunnel.

"I'm in for it, aren't I?" she finally giggled.

"For making me wait so long," Vayle snickered, "You better know it."

"Show me, babe."

"I'm babe now?" the chipmunk laughed, "I love you, Ether."

"I love you too."

Digging his footpaws into the wrinkles of the blanket, Vayle began his turn of lovemaking. He arched his back and bucked his hips, driving home his lust and longing for his beautiful mate. The wonderful relief and pleasure was immediate. Vayle pushed into Ether's body with great enthusiasm, quickly gaining speed as his excitement took hold.

Ether quickly realized she was in for more than she bargained for. She giggled past her moans and held on to Vayle's shoulders as he drove into her with the strength and fluidity of a lovemaking male. It was faster and more aggressive than she'd imagined. Every deep impact in her tough pink walls was a wonderful hammer blow of pleasure and sheer satisfaction that raced through her tummy and out her extremities. In little time, her arms were trembling and her legs had drifted wide apart, hanging in midair, a sign of her eagerness to take Vayle's all.

The speed was what Vayle needed. The slick, rapid feel of Ether's intimate parts joined with his, repeatedly diving into her hot, soft depths to earn her ultimate pleasures, and the comfortable weight of her beautiful, wriggling body beneath him were almost too incredible to believe. He watched her gleaming blue and violet eyes, touching her and kissing and biting whatever tender parts of her relatively larger and taller body he could comfortably reach.

Their breaths became an amusing high-pitched chorus of moans, cries, squeaks, grunts, and wheezes, nearly drowned out by the peaceful drumming of rain against the window, an awkward cacophony unique to the beautiful act of lovemaking. Separated from nature's cold, bitter touch by nothing but a pane of glass, they found a warm natural treasure in each other that night.

Outside, the serene storm grew more excited by the minute. Small crackles of lightning and little growls of thunder played along with the sounds and sensations shared by the two little lovers.

Vayle eased off and leaned upright, taking Ether's legs onto his shoulders so that she was gently curled back. The increase in pleasure was immediate, and they both found themselves smiling and chuckling past their heaving breaths.

"You're, ah, stronger than I thought," Ether laughed, her voice shaking.

Vayle kept on thrusting as he replied, "I'm almost there."

"Me, too."

"I know…ah, I can feel it."

Ether held on to his trembling arms and smiled. "Bring us home."

"You're my home," Vayle whispered. Unable to reach her lips, he kissed the black fluff between her breasts where he guessed her heart to be. Leaning forward, he bent back her legs until he was nearly laying on her, happily humping away until his hips touched her thighs with every thrust.

The storm nearly blacked out the moon now. Gentle crackles of thunder punctuated every minute of the wonderful night, while fat raindrops pelted the window and created a melted, glittering image of the outside world. Cool air surrounded the lovers, carrying the fresh smell of rain mingled with the slight, sharp scent of sweat.

The lovers' limbs tingled and their bodies shuddered with the frantic energy of an inevitable climax. It was Ether who came first with a sudden, wild tremor. Her giddy laughter turned into choked moans, tension spreading from her tummy to her trembling limbs, leaving the chipette rigid with ecstasy.

Vayle felt a shudder travel through her body, and her love canal tightened around him. His excitement peaked as he realized what was happening. A wonderful tingle spread down his back and belly, his body quaking in the grip of a sudden, intense pleasure. Arching his back, he shoved his member deep into Ether as his climax began.

Ether and Vayle met their orgasms only seconds apart. Nature announced their journey into bliss with a brilliant display of lightning, jagged tails of light piercing through the woolen blanket of storm clouds hiding in the darkness of the night sky. A fantastic peal of thunder followed, vibrating the house with the force of nature's mighty voice, but the lovers were too distracted to notice.

Ether and Vayle shuddered together from head to tail. Ether's foot caught Vayle's scarf as she stretched her limbs, lost in the tingling waves of delight that possessed her body. Vayle stiffened, tiny claws digging into the blankets and Ether's fur alike as he moaned and crooned along with his mate. The chipette purred as she felt something hot blossom in her lower tummy. It was many moments before the lovers finally relaxed, falling in a happy heap together.

Thunder rolled on, fading into the distance as the clouds rolled back to reveal the cheeky spying eye of the moon. Cool silver light, sparkling through the remaining rain drops that rolled down the window.

Ether and Vayle breathed heavily together, their heads buzzing in the aftermath of pure, natural delight. It was Ether who finally spoke up.

"I regret waiting so long for this," she said, grinning.

"Any time would be soon enough for me," Vayle whispered. He scooted up on his shaking arms to look Ether in the eyes. Her smiling face stared up at him from a wild mane of messy disheveled hair.

"You're just a little Romeo, aren't you?" Ether laughed. She paused a moment, touching reflexively at her tummy. "Wait, did you just…?"

"Yes," Vayle admitted, blushing under his fur.

Ether burst out laughing and grabbed the black chipmunk, tossing him on his side so she could hug him tightly to her chest.

"Oh you butterball! You never stop until the job is done, do you?"

"Sorry! I-"

"Sorry?" Ether kissed the chipmunk repeatedly until he was dizzy again, "What are you sorry for? I'm thanking you, you wonderful nut!"

"Thank you too," Vayle smiled tiredly, stroking Ether's chest and back, "You really are amazing, inside and out."

Ether weakly rolled until her hair wreathed Vayle's face and she could kiss him freely, over and over, sharing little pecks of sweetness as small reward for the efforts of her exhausted mate.

"I love –mmm- you, Ether," the chipmunk whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, baby," the chipette whispered back, before returning to the small job of gifting the love of her life with kisses.

The night returned to peaceful silence.

 _ **~* The End *~**_


End file.
